Spode-an
"Asshole" redirects here This page is under construction. Description Spode-an is a Sporum user who appeared in early 2011, although he had lurked since mid-2010. He is a decent roleplayer, and has participated in roleplaying on the Sporum since he had first joined it. He was a member of the notorious Anti-Sporum, and remains a close associate of the ex-Anti-Sporum members (primarily DarkLord979). He is also somewhat notable for participating in several notable events, such as the Lynching Hysteria , the mass migration to Silent Scaffold, the Unban Darklord Protests, and several protests against SporeMasterSlime, as well as being the subject of the mass protests against SporeMasterSlime unfairly banning Spode-an. After a login glitch in late 2016 which caused many users to be locked out of their Spore accounts, Spode-an had disappeared from Sporum (as well as the Spore community as a whole); however, he has returned on the account LordOfSpode. The Early Days Upon joining the Sporum, Spode-an's first decision was to submit a rather horribly made character sheet to a roleplay. After being repeatedly rejected from this roleplay, he went on to make his own; this roleplay (surprisingly enough) managed to last a while, although it died after a few pages or so. This sort of activity continued as he steadily figured out how to be a halfway decent user of the Sporum. During the first year or so of his ventures on the Sporum, he was quite active. He showed an innate love of Pokemon, and continued his campaign of lunacy across the Sporum. He even managed to befriend RPTroll, one of the most notorious trolls of his time, and had a signature commissioned by him. He would later manage to befriend even more notorious trolls and spammers, such as the infamous 5poreMasterPwn. In a somewhat prophetic manner, his first account of truly spamming was approximately 100 pictures of the Pokemon "Mudkip" in a fit of rage after being defeated in a debate over beverages with a group of ECF members. He was subsequently banned, and after returning, seemed to have changed as his post quality began to rise. A brief period in Spode-an's foruming career occured around late 2011 to mid 2012. During this period, his post quality skyrocketed as he made drastic corrections to his grammar (such as removing most of his CAPSLOCK spam). He was most active during this period, mainly in the roleplay section. The most notable roleplays he joined were Cavalier's "Dungeon Keeper: The Fifth Age" roleplay and DarkLord979's "Sporum Wars" roleplay. This helped further his grammatical skills, as well as helped reform him into a much better poster and member of the Sporum. However, this all gave way to a period of inactivity. He had returned after a month of inactivity in late 2012, only for his post quality to drop once more. While he retained his usage of grammar, his manner of speaking had reverted back to it's childish style he had in 2011. During this time he bolstered extreme narcissism, constantly made uncalled for and completely autistic references to things such as (and mainly) Team Fortress 2, and overall returned to his old ways of a lunatic. He continued to leave the Sporum only to return a month or two later to make snarky comments, although around late 2013 he had managed to sort himself out and became quite a bit more mature. In 2014, he joined the AntiSporum in which he only rarely participated in raids; gave input for different methods of attack; and occasionally helped to plan attacks. Despite his lack of activity with the AntiSporum, he was still banned during the mass banning of the AntiSporum's members. He also had subsequently left the Sporum once again after joining the AntiSporum. In Which the Asshole Became Notably Less of an A**hole After the AntiSporum's members had been unbanned, he began truly contributing to the Sporum by arguing against SporeMasterSlime. He mostly lurked, occasionally joining in on the already dogpile-style arguments against Slime and also occasionally posting in the Roleplay subforum. Specific threads he participated in the most during this time period were the Open Thread and Town Hall thread. However, following the captcha glitch of August 2016, he appeared to vanish from the Sporum completely. Unban Spode-an Protests Following the Lynching Hysteria and the banning of DarkLord979, Spode-an posted a thread calling for DarkLord to be unbanned titled "Unban DarkLord979" which created even more tension in the community. A few argued against the idea of unbanning DarkLord, but most heavily supported the idea. However, SporeMasterSlime suddenly appeared, locked the thread on sight, and banned Spode-an with the reason that "life isn't fair." After Spode-an was banned, the already growing tensions in the community exploded with a massive wave of riots calling for him to be released, and SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle had to quickly defuse the situation by unbanning Spode-an. While many were unfairly banned by SporeMasterSlime as a result of the Lynching Hysteria, Spode-an's banning was one of the most notable due to a lack of any rules being broken that would've warranted more than a warning, as well as the attention to the situation that his Unban Darklord979 thread brought. Current Day & Rebranding I'm just going to write this in the first-person viewpoint because I'm too lazy to act all encyclopedic. If anyone feels like rewriting this in third-person to seem more like a wiki article than a blogpost, then please do; otherwise, I'll do so myself in probably a year or so. Moving on... I've made a couple attempts to return to the Sporum, namely under my first new account dolorousTyrant and my current account, LordOfSpode. In all honesty, I'm quite different from how I was even just a couple years ago; when I'm not writing up more formal stuff like this, my typing style is a lot more laid-back and so is my attitude. I'm all-round a more mature and pleasant-to-be-around person nowadays, although I'm still quite cynical (as can be observed in my currently few posts). I don't really regret a lot of the stupid shit I was up to back in the day with shitting up the RP section, being a member of the Anti-Sporum, or constantly arguing with Slime. It really helped formulate who I am as a person and also gave me surprisingly valuable experience in the arts of writing, debate, and communicating with people in general. In conclusion, I must admit that the Sporum is (despite its current guise of inactivity and nigh-constant shitposting) probably one of the most inclusive and warm-hearted communities out there. I'm not sure if it's just because of the familiarity between users, the small size of the community, the lax rules and moderators, or a mix of all of that and possibly more, but some of the best people I've met online have been on the Sporum. You guys are all truly great and I thank you all for being kind and welcoming to me even in spite of my childish assholery back when I was a kid.category:Sporum members Category:Historical events Category:Trolls